Leo Dooley
Leo Francis Dooley is sent plummeting into a secret underground lab in the basement of the home he shares with his inventor stepdad, Donald Davenport, his mother, Tasha, and Eddy, the "smart house" computer, where he discovers three teen super-humans, who he first thinks make do danger, turns out they end up being his best friends. He has an older sister, Izzy who comes by the house regularly, due to her living in a college dorm. Background Leo is a normal teenager who finds the bionic trio in his new dad's place. Leo is not popular at school, like his sister, and he only wishes to be a great inventor like his dad and be finally be known. History Crush, Chop and Burn Commando App Leo's Jam Despite the episode's title being "Leo's Jam," Leo does not appear very often as a main character. At the beginning of the episode, Leo tries to ask Danielle to the dance in order to teach Adam and Chase how to ask a girl out to the dance. After his unsuccessful attempt, Bree arrives and begins to moan about the dance. He is not seen again until he, Adam, and Chase escape from Ethan. He appears again when he and Adam are fighting with toy robots. Chase arrives with a plan to make Danielle like Leo. They devise a plan that they are sure will work. At school, they place a row of lockers on top of Adam to make him appear to be trapped. When Danielle and her friend see Adam under the lockers, Leo announces that he will save Adam. Since Leo cannot lift the lockers on his own, Adam helps him by pushing upwards on the lockers. In doing this, Danielle falls in love with Adam and not with Leo because she was impressed that Adam could stay under the lockers without getting hurt. When at the lab, the boys try to talk it out, but Leo gets angry and jumps on Adam, screaming. Eventually, Adam reluctantly agrees to let Leo go to the dance with Danielle. The next day at school, when Leo, Adam, and Chase all meet up with Bree, she believes that she had scared Ethan off, and Leo reminds her about the skid marks she left in the hallway. Leo is seen again when Chase announces that he is going to the dance with Danielle, Leo jumps onto Chase and begins to scream, like he did to Adam. Leo and Adam are both mad at Chase for going to the dance with Danielle. When Chase tries to explain what happened, Adam asks Chase if he’s taking Danielle to the dance after all. When Chase says that he is, Adam becomes angry and storms away. Leo gives up his dreams of having Danielle as his girlfriend, and says that if he can’t have Danielle, then he’s glad Chase can have her. He then asks if Chase knows how to dance, and teaches him the “Refrigerator Dance.” At the dance, Leo is seen when Bree arrives in high heels. He suggests that she wear a helmet with them because she is stumbling so much. After this, Leo is not seen until he comes out to dance with his aunt and her book club. His dance causes Danielle to dance with him for the rest of the dance, until he realizes that Adam and Chase’s feelings are hurt. He leaves Danielle to apologize to Adam and Chase. Together, they promise to never let a girl come between them “At least not until tomorrow,” they add as a girl walks by. They jump up and chase after her. Rats on a Train He is first seen when Davenport announces to the Lab Rats about their extreme climate training. When he complains that he wants to be "abused by weather." It is then revealed that he recieves brain freezes from chewing mint gum, thus proposing that he could have sensitive teeth. Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Family Donald Davenport Donald Davenport is Leo's stepfather. He created the bionic trio and owns the house that Leo moves into. Tasha Davenport Tasha Davenport is Leo's mother. Izzy Dooley is Leo's older sister. Rose Dooley Rose Dooley is Leo's grandmother. Powers And Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Before he had bionics, Leo had reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy super humans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated in Night of the Living Virus and The Rats Strike Back). He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. His reflexes might come to the fact that he's short and light weighted. *'Bravery: Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. In Back From The Future, he didn't hesitate to push all three siblings to safety when they were nearly killed by falling debris (almost being killed himself), and in Missin' the Mission, he went into a dangerous situation to help Mr. Davenport stop a toxic gas leak (while Adam, Bree and Chase were being kept in detention at Mission Creek High School by Principal Perry). Leo also stood up to Marcus, even after being threatened with Marcus' laser vision. In Taken, Leo stood up against Douglas, thinking he was the threat. *'''Wise Cracking: Leo usually defends himself with smart remarks and sassy comments. *'Peak Human Intelligence: '''While liable to make foolish decisions, Leo is actually quite intelligent. In Scramble the Orbs, he successfully designs,programs, and builds floating, spherical, robotic bodyguards, however, forgot to give them the capabilities to tell the difference between a real threat and a playful one. *'Peak Human Durability:' this is shown in Back to the future when the room Collapsed and he survived with no noticeable injuries and in Cyborg Shark Attack when he was fighting the shark with no injuries. Leo also took one of Marcus's deadly Lightning bolts and survived it though it was said Marcus's lightning bolts were powerful enough to kill a person which was shown in Bionic Showdown. *'Skilled Fire-staff Fighter: 'in Alien gladiators he is seen beating many competitors in the competition even the most skilled ones he is a formidable Firestaff warrior. *'Bionic Arm: ' In You Posted What?!?, it is showed that Douglas upgraded Leo's right arm with bionic technology to replace his original, damaged arm. It's current known capabilities, according to Douglas, include: **'Laser Sphere Projection: ' In You Posted What?!?, according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. **'Super Strength: 'Though Not as strong as Adam,Leo is shown to have superhuman strength with his right arm, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become broken and swollen. And in Armed and Dangerous, Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch **'Energy Transference : '''This is one of Leo hidden abilities until Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically..Leo defeated S-1 for the first time with this ability. Trivia *Leo says that his middle name is Danger, even though it's really Francis. He says it is pronounced Danger but spelled F-R-A-N-C-I-S. *He has a crush on Danielle. *Leo is considered a nerd until he meets Evelyn, Bree, Chase, and Adam. *Leo's mother mentioned that his teachers think he is strange. *Leo is not very good at basketball. *Leo is a good dancer. *He wants to be like the Lab Rats. *Leo gets brain freezes just from chewing mint gum, which could possibly mean he has sensitive teeth. *When Leo looks for his room, he says that he needs a GPS "just to find the bathroom". Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dancers